A Year
by Putri Luna
Summary: Perlu waktu empat bulan agar akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke mengenal namanya. Dan empat bulan lagi untuk mengenal pria itu. Dan empat bulan sisanya untuk Hinata memupuk keberanian menyerahkan sekotak cokelat pada pria pujaannya itu—Sasuke-kun. RnR please…
1. February, March, April, and May

**Summary: Perlu waktu empat bulan agar akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke mengenal namanya. Dan empat bulan lagi untuk mengenal pria itu. Dan empat bulan sisanya untuk Hinata memupuk keberanian menyerahkan sekotak cokelat pada pria pujaannya itu—Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. **_**RnR please…**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**This is just for fun. ****I don't take any material profit from it****  
**_

._**  
**_

.

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe).**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_I know your life can go on without me, that you can be happy without me, that you can survive without me. _

_But even if you turn me away, I will still choose to stay with you and be your sweetest stranger forever. __"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**February**_

.

.

Nama gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata. Dan kini ia tengah berada dalam puncak keberaniannya. Tangan gadis itu yang memegang sekotak cokelat tengah gemetar hebat, mukanya merah padam karena rasa malu padahal saat itu dia tengah sendirian.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya yang mulai terasa pahit—memantapkan tekadnya.

Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di SMA, tepatnya dua bulan lagi Hinata akan lulus dari sekolah ini. Karena itulah, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melarikan diri.

Hinata menyentuh loker di depannya dengan gemetar. Dia sangat ingat nama dari pemilik loker ini, _oh_, dia tak akan mungkin pernah lupa.

_Uchiha Sasuke_.

Itu adalah nama pria yang menolongnya saat Hinata pingsan pada waktu upacara murid baru. Pria yang mampu membuat jantungnya bergetar hebat walaupun Hinata hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Pria yang dingin namun sanggup membuat wajahnya terasa panas kala mereka saling berpapasan di koridor sekolah—Hinata ingat bagaimana pandangan pria itu maju ke depan, tak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu di sampingnya, namun toh Hinata tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan malu nan rindu.

Hari ini adalah _Valentine's Day_. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Hinata untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Uchiha Sasuke—dengan berbekal cokelat buatan tangan dan sebuah surat dengan lima kalimat yang telah berulang-ulang kali dia pikirkan hingga kepalanya sakit serta tak lupa namanya sendiri.

Setidaknya, walaupun Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari kehadirannya, setidaknya dia tahu ada seseorang di luar sana yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata pernah memberikannya cokelat _Valentine_ dengan sebuah surat cinta terselip di dalamnya.

Asalkan pria itu tahu namanya, Hinata sudah puas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rencananya adalah, datang sebelum matahari terbit dan meletakkan cokelatnya di loker Uchiha Sasuke lalu bersembunyi di kelas sampai bel berbunyi. Jika keberaniannya masih tersisa, maka Hinata akan melongokkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di seberang kelas sambil bertanya-tanya apakah cokelat buatannya sudah diterima atau belum.

Namun rencana tinggal rencana. Karena saking gugupnya, semalam Hinata tidak bisa tidur sampai jam tiga malam, saat dia bangun, matahari telah bersinar malu-malu. Hinata memekik pelan, mengutuk dirinya yang lupa menyetel alarm.

Dia pun langsung bersiap-siap dan berlari ke sekolah tanpa sarapan, empat kali tersandung batu kerikil, lututnya cedera namun dia tak peduli. Sesampainya di sekolah, Hinata bernafas lega karena sekolah masih terlihat sepi. Langsung saja ia berjalan ke arah loker tujuannya.

Dengan keberaniannya yang datang entah darimana, Hinata membuka loker itu dan—

_Braaaakkkkk!_

Puluhan cokelat dengan bentuk beraneka ragam dan warna yang mencolok jatuh dari loker itu. Hinata panik. Dia pun langsung menutup keras tutup loker itu, namun sayangnya tangan kanannya malah terjepit di loker itu.

Hinata memekik pelan seraya mengusap tangannya. Dia melihat ke bawah dan berlutut, berusaha mengambil semua cokelat yang berjatuhan di lantai.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing, otaknya kacau dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan '_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?' _yang tak terputus.

Seharusnya Hinata sadar, jika bukan hanya dia yang menaruh perasaan pada Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga laki-laki itu sangat popular di sekolahnya.

_Nyut._

Ditengah rasa pusingnya, dada Hinata terasa nyeri layaknya tertusuk duri. Hinata menggigit bibirnya berusaha kuat—entah mengapa semua hal yang dia lakukan selalu gagal.

"Mungkin Hanabi benar, a-a-aku me-memang lemah dan ta-tak bergu-guna." Mata Hinata mulai terasa panas. Dia merasa bodoh, hanya karena hal seperti ini saja, dia malah menangis di—

"Apa yang kaulakukan di depan lokerku?"

Hinata mendongak. Mata melebar kala melihat siluet di depannya.

Rambut raven dan mata Onyx itu.

Mulut Hinata terbuka namun suaranya tak keluar.

Pria di depannya menautkan alisnya, "Kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Uc-Uchiha Sa-sasuke?" kata Hinata dengan nada tanya yang tak terelakkan. Tuhan, mengapa di saat seperti ini pria ini harus datang?

"Hn."

Hinata lantas menunduk, memandang cokelat yang bertebaran di lantai, "_Et-etto, ano_ …"

"Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Muka Hinata memerah. Ini kesempatannya! Orang yang dinantikannya kini ada di hadapannya! Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah menyerahkan cokelatnya. Ayolah, Hinata! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya!

"A-aku… a-a-a…" Hinata menatap Sasuke. Kepalanya pusing lagi dan rasanya darahnya bukan hanya mengalir ke pipinya namun juga ke telinganya. "Aku… ingin… me-me-me-me—"

_Bruk!_

Tiba-tiba semuanya terlihat gelap.

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

.

.

_**March**_

.

.

_Pathetic_.

Kata itu selalu menghantui hidup Hinata.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya—hari dimana ia akan meninggalkan sekolahnya, kelasnya, dan juga bangkunya di sebelah jendela tempat ia selalu memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah men-_dribbel_ bola basket di lapangan jauh di depannya.

Toga kelulusannya terasa berat. Kenapa waktu bisa berjalan begitu cepat, sementara Hinata merasa hidupnya tak sedikit pun ada yang berubah? Seolah-olah hanya dia saja yang tak pernah melangkah maju ke depan.

Hinata menyeka pipinya. Gadis itu lantas membuka jendela di depannya dan menatap ke depan.

Dia tersenyum pelan seraya memandang Uchiha Sasuke dari kejauhan. Jantungnya berdetak layaknya lantunan musik.

Hinata merasa dunia tak adil—bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mencintai seseorang selama tiga tahun tanpa pernah bertegur sapa dengannya? Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan melihatnya Hinata bisa tersenyum sekaligus menangis?

Hinata tidak tahu apapun tentangnya, begitu juga dia. Lalu perasaan ini namanya apa?

Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat dan sebuah surat yang tak pernah terbuka. Pada akhirnya dia gagal menyerahkannya, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah mengetahui seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

_****_.

.

_**April**_

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru pun datang.

Hinata memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang perguruan tinggi. Gadis itu memilih untuk menyewa apartemen dekat kampusnya dan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko buku kecil agar bisa lebih mandiri.

Sejauh ini kehidupannya serasa berjalan lambat namun tenang. Hinata menyukai rutinitasnya saat ini—bangun pagi, menyiram bunga di balkon apartemen, sarapan, dan bergegas ke kampus, terkadang harus terjatuh di tengah jalan, namun Hinata telah terbiasa. Kehidupannya di kampus pun rasanya lebih baik dibandingkan di masa SMA-nya.

Hinata berteman dengan Haruno Sakura—gadis yang tinggal di apartemen sebelahnya. Sakura mengambil Kedokteran sementara Hinata mengambil Keperawatan. Letak kampus yang disatukan dengan kantin membuat mereka berdua selalu makan siang bersama. Sakura sangat berbeda dengan Hinata—gadis itu supel, kuat, dan suaranya juga sangat keras berbeda dengan Hinata yang masih tersendat-sendat jika berbicara.

Terkadang mereka akan makan di taman kampus yang dikelilingi Pohon Sakura.

"Kau masih ada kuliah, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura sambil menyesap minumannya.

Hinata menoleh, "Ah, ti-tidak. Tapi hari ini aku ada kerja paruh waktu."

"Yah, padahal aku mau mengajakmu karaoke-an, sekalian mau kukenalkan dengan temanku, Ino."

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_," jawab Hinata lesu sambil menunduk.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pelan, "Gak apa kok. Kau ini terlalu serius Hinata-_chan_." Sakura mendesah. "Hah, aku jadi malas pergi berdua saja nanti. Aku ajak siapa lagi ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Namikaze-_san_?" saran Hinata.

Namikaze Naruto, Detektif kepolisian yang masih hijau—yang Hinata tahu, pria itu baru enam bulan bekerja sebagai Detektif. Namikaze Naruto adalah pria yang tergila-gila dengan Sakura. Pria itu selalu muncul di kampus minimal sekali dalam seminggu sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri. Terlihat jelas jika Naruto benar-benar menyukai Sakura.

Muka Sakura saat mendengar nama Namikaze langsung berubah kecut, "Lebih baik aku makan beling aja deh."

Tentu saja semua ajakan kencan Naruto selalu ditolak Sakura. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata suka sekali tempat kerjanya. Walaupun kecil, toko buku itu sangat bersih dan rapi, selain itu bangunannya bergaya Jepang kuno—wangi kayunya masih dapat tercium jelas dan hitamnya warna kayu membuat toko itu terasa seperti rumah.

Rumah Hinata dapat dikatakan bergaya Jepang Kuno dan sangat besar. Bangunan itu kokoh dan langkahnya selalu diiringi oleh goresan kayu atau lembutnya tatami.

Selain itu, pemilik toko ini juga sangat murah hati—namanya Umino Iruka.

Orang yang murah senyum, itulah pendapat Hinata. Hinata selalu kaku jika berhadapan dengan pria, namun aura Umino-_san_ benar-benar bisa membuat Hinata tenang dan rasa gugupnya menghilang.

Selain Umino-_san_, ada Haku-_san_—pria cantik yang selalu membantu Hinata jika dia melakukan kesalahan. Singkatnya tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari tempat kerjanya—bangunan yang mengingatkan tentang rumah, bos yang murah senyum, dan teman sekerja yang siap membantunya benar-benar membuat Hinata kerasan.

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

.

.

_**May**_

.

.

Hinata tengah memandang langit hitam di atas sana. Tak terasa musim panas akan datang.

Hinata mendesah, tak sadar pikirannya melayang pada laki-laki berambut raven. Dia menutup matanya berusaha menyelami perasaannya. Yang gadis itu tahu, Uchiha Sasuke mengambil Fakultas Ekonomi di Universitas yang sama dengannya.

Minggu-minggu pertama Hinata kuliah, perasaannya tak menentu—takut dan senang menjadi satu kala memikirkan ia dan Uchiha Sasuke yang tak sengaja bertemu. Namun kesempatan itu tak pernah datang dan lama-lama harapan Hinata pun menipis. Gadis itu tak memiliki keberanian untuk mencari pemuda itu.

Hinata memegang kotak cokelat itu dan memandangnya dengan pekat. Kotak itu sudah using dan suratnya telah lecek saking seringnya ia buka. Hinata membuka kotak itu dan melihat cokelat di dalamnya.

"Menyedihkan … Ji-jika saja aku bisa memberikannya, a-aku pasti tidak akan merasa menyesal seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, tolong gantikan aku sebentar di depan kasir. Bisa kan?" tanya Umino-_san_.

Hinata menoleh dan berjalan pelan ke arah kasir. "_Hai_."

Pekerjaan sebagai kasir tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk Hinata. Karena harus bertatap muka dengan pelanggan, terkadang ada saja yang menggodanya karena mukanya yang gampang memerah dan perkataannya yang selalu tersendat-sendat.

Apalagi jika pembelinya adalah langganan toko ini yang bernama Hidan. Pria itu selalu membeli majalah dewasa dan perkataannya selalu dipenuhi sumpah serapah dan sangat vulgar, apalagi Hidan sangat suka menggoda Hinata. Jika pria itu yang datang, Hinata serasa ingin menangis di tempat.

"Hn."

Hinata mendongak dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke di depannya sambil meletakkan sebuah kamus tebal yang berbunyi _bedebam_ pelan. Mata Hinata mulai melebar dan mulutnya terbuka layaknya ikan mas koki.

Pria di depannya lantas bergumam pelan dan menyadarkan Hinata. Langsung saja Hinata mengambil kamus di depannya dan mengetik sesuatu di mesin kasir, namun karena pikirannya sibuk pada orang di depannya, jarinya hanya bisa menekan tombol _enter_ saja.

Mesin kasir itu lantas berbunyi _ting ting ting_ berulang-ulang kali. Hinata jadi semakin panik, otaknya jadi susah digunakan.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata panik.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan terjulur ke depannya dan mematikan bunyi _ting _mesin kasir itu. "Kau harus memasukkan kode bukunya terlebih dahulu," kata Uchiha Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Hinata mendongak dan menyadari jika mereka belum pernah sedekat ini. Mukanya semakin memerah namun pandangannya tak teralihkan. "Ma-maaf."

Hinata dengan cepat langsung menyelesaikan tugasnya dan membungkus kamus itu tanpa ada kesalahan lagi.

"Te-terima kasih. To-tolong datang lagi…" ucapnya sambil membungkuk pelan dengan jantung yang terasa hampir naik ke tenggorokannya.

Jeda sejenak.

Bola mata Onyx itu tertuju lurus ke arah Hinata yang tengah menunduk. "Kau Hyuuga Hinata bukan?"

Punggung Hinata langsung tegak, "EH?"

"Gadis yang pingsan di depan lokerku?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Muka Hinata tak bisa lebih memerah daripada ini. Sungguh.

"I-iya…," jawabnya lemah.

* * *

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Bikin multichap lagi deh. Tapi mudah-mudahan aku bisa bangkit dari hiatus-ku deh. Dan di sini aku buat di Naruto lebih tua dari pada Hinata dkk. Ehehehe.**

**Review plis! Kalau gak ada review aku jadi tambah males nulis neh.**


	2. June and July

**Summary: Perlu waktu empat bulan agar akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke mengenal namanya. Dan empat bulan lagi untuk mengenal pria itu. Dan empat bulan sisanya untuk Hinata memupuk keberanian menyerahkan sekotak cokelat pada pria pujaannya itu—Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. **_**RnR please…**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**This is just for fun. ****I don't take any material profit from it****  
**_

._**  
**_

.

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe).**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Just when you think things can't get any worse, they do."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**June**_

.

.

Rintik hujan di luar sana berbunyi indah kala berbenturan dengan tanah. Wangi bumi menyebar ke dalam ruangan membuat suasana begitu tenang dan nyaman. Hinata menyesap tehnya dengan pelan sambil menikmati hujan di depannya. Saat ini dia berada di kantin kampus, menghabiskan waktu sampai tiba waktunya gadis itu bekerja.

Hinata melirik jamnya, _masih dua jam lagi._ Gadis itu lalu berpikir, mungkin akan lebih baik dirinya pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca di sana. Satu atau dua buku pasti sanggup menghapus kebosanannya.

Gadis itu pun berjalan pelan seraya melamun tentang seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Hinata berhenti sejenak, pipinya mulai bersemu merah. Seminggu sekali, Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan datang ke toko buku tempatnya bekerja—entah untuk membeli perlengkapan tulis atau buku kuliah, pria itu tidak pernah membeli majalah, novel, ataupun komik.

Dan entah mengapa—kebetulan atau keberuntungannya yang sedang bersinar—Hinata selalu berada di belakang kasir saat Uchiha Sasuke datang ke toko. Dan selalu saja Hinata melakukan kecerobohan di setiap kesempatan yang ada—entah itu menjatuhkan semua pensil yang dibelinya, tak sengaja merobek uang pembayarannya, atau menjedukkan kepalanya di meja kasir saking dalamnya ia membungkuk meminta maaf.

Hinata mengusap dahinya, rasa sakitnya masih terasa jelas.

Namun (Hinata tersenyum lebar detik itu juga) apa kalian tahu apa yang paling membahagiakan dari semua itu? Terlepas dari Hinata bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan memandangnya dari dekat, Hinata mempunyai kesempatan untuk berkata; "To-tolong datang lagi, Uchiha-_san_."

_Uchiha_-san.

Hinata bisa menyebut namanya setelah tiga tahun lamanya gadis itu mengenalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan saat itu sedang sepi. Hinata berjalan pelan di tengah rak-rak buku yang berjejer dengan indahnya. Dia melarikan jemarinya di jejeran buku di depannya, merasakan halusnya kover buku itu.

Hinata menyukai perpustakaan—tempat itu penuh dengan buku yang ia suka dan suasananya begitu tenang serta ia tak perlu untuk berbicara dengan keras.

Dia bisa berdiam diri dan tak mengatakan apapun di tempat ini dan tak akan ada yang mencemoohnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil salah satu novel dalam rak itu dan berjalan pelan mencari tempat duduk yang sekiranya nyaman untuknya.

_Deg_.

Kaki Hinata berhenti seketika. Siluet di depannya yang tengah duduk memunggunginya itu … Uchiha Sasuke-kah?

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan sambil berharap jika itu benar. Lalu kakinya melangkah maju, memutari siluet di depannya itu agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

Pipinya memerah lagi saat menyadari bahwa pria di depannya itu memang benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil menutup setengah wajahnya dengan buku yang digenggamnya lalu melirik ke arah pemuda raven itu tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Hinata langsung tersandung kursi di depannya dan terjatuh dengan bunyi lumayan keras yang sanggup terdengar sampai keluar perpustakaan. Gadis itu jatuh dengan wajah menghantam lantai.

Hinata mengaduh pelan dan berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mencoba duduk di lantai yang keras itu sambil memegangi wajahnya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya. Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat dan seluruh wajah Hinata terasa terbakar terutama hidungnya.

Uchiha Sasuke memandangi Hinata dengan pandangan datar sambil berucap pelan, "Hidungmu berdarah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mengobati hidungnya yang berdarah. Tangan Hinata mengepal erat kala gadis itu merasakan Uchiha Sasuke begitu dengan dengannya dan … dan … menyentuhnya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan di tempat.

"Hn. Sudah selesai."

Hinata menatap orang di depannya, "Terima kasih."

Uchiha Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil memalingkan mukanya. "Hn."

Sunyi tiba-tiba menyukai ruangan.

Hinata memainkan tangannya sambil menatap lantai putih, pikirannya menerawang mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraaan, "_An-ano_… sebagai rasa terima kasih, apa ada yang bisa ku-kulakukan untuk Uchiha-_san_?"

Hinata langsung merasa pandangan pemuda di depannya menusuk kepalanya.

"Buatkan aku _bento _setiap hari."

Bukan permintaan, tapi perintah.

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

.

.

_**July**_

.

.

Musim panas telah tiba.

Hinata mengusap keningnya yang terasa basah lalu menatap kembali kotak _ bento_ yang dibuatnya. Ada ekstra tomat di dalamnya—tentu saja itu untuk Uchiha-_san_.

Senyum gadis itu langsung mengembang.

Sebulan lamanya Hinata membuatkan Uchiha-_san_ bento telah membuat mereka semakin dekat—membuat Hinata semakin mengenal pria itu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Nama Ayahnya adalah Uchiha Fugaku—pria tegas yang mempunyai aura yang mampu mengintimidasi siapa saja. Ibunya bernama Uchiha Mikoto—wanita yang sangat ramah dan murah senyum, Hinata sangat menyukai Mikoto-_san_. Lalu kakaknya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi adalah pria yang …

Alis Hinata berkerut, entah mengapa Hinata kembali teringat pada hari dimana gadis itu pergi ke kediaman Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menunggu di depan perpustakaan seperti biasanya sambil membawa kotak _bento _buatannya. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok putih sambil menghela nafas pelan. Sedetik kemudian Hinata melihat jam tangannya.

Tidak biasanya Uchiha-_san_ terlambat lebih dari tiga puluh menit. _Well_, dia selalu tepat waktu sebenarnya. Hinata merasa cemas dan pikiran buruk mulai menyerangnya—apakah Uchiha-_san_ mulai bosan dengan _bento_ buatannya? Atau mungkin Uchiha-_san_ melupakan dirinya? Atau dia sudah tidak membutuhkan _bento_ milik Hinata lagi?

Hinata menunduk sambil mendekap erat _bento_ di dadanya—mengingat bagaimana menyenangkannya bisa menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama Uchiha-_san_.

Aah … ini akibatnya jika harapannya tak dibatasi, semakin lama dia semakin egois.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kembali.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata berbalik dan terkejut mendapati pria berbadan tegap dan besar dengan senyum ramah memanggil namanya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, "I-iya?"

Wajah pria di depannya merileks, "Sasuke tidak kuliah hari ini. _He's sick_."

Mulut Hinata meng-o, "Oh … begitu."

"Namaku Juugo," katanya sambil menyerahkan sepucuk kertas. "Ini alamat rumah Sasuke—pergilah ke sana dan bawakan _bento _buatanmu yang katanya enak itu."

Pipi Hinata memerah, "Uchiha-_san_ bi-bilang begitu?"

Juugo terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja. Kalau bukan begitu, untuk apa dia datang jauh-jauh ke sini. Setiap hari lagi." Juugo mengulurkan kertas itu lagi. "Ayo cepat pergi. Dia menunggumu."

Hinata menatap kertas di depannya lalu ke arah Juugo dan kembali pada kertas kecil itu.

Pergi ke rumah Uchiha_-san_? Ini sungguhan?

Lutut Hinata tiba-tiba terasa lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menggenggam kotak _bento_-nya erat-erat sambil melihat dengan lekat gerbang merah pekat megah di depannya. Dia tengah berada di kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya di depan gerbang rumahnya. Hinata langsung berbalik dan merasa ingin pulang saja, tiga langkah kemudian, dia berbalik lagi dan berjalan ke arah pintu lalu nyalinya kembali ciut dan dia berbalik pulang. Begitu seterusnya selama lima belas menit.

Akhirnya gadis itu kelelahan dan menutup matanya erat-erat sambil memencet bel rumah itu.

Bunyi bel nyaring terdengar bersamaan dengan detak jantung Hinata yang berbunyi keras dan cepat.

"Siapa ya?"

Hinata memekik pelan kala mendengar suara di seberangnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata, "Sa-saya Hyuuga Hinata. _A-ano_ … be-begini—"

"Oooohhh … Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Ayo, masuk, masuk!"

Pintu gerbang pun otomatis terbuka.

Hinata melongo, bingung karena dia merasa suara di seberang itu sudah sangat mengenalnya. Atau jangan-jangan ada orang lain di dunia ini yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata sama seperti dirinya.

Ah, mungkin memang benar begitu. Karena satu-satunya Uchiha yang dia kenal adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Hinata yakin sekali jika Uchiha-_san_ tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Hinata-_chan_'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berdiri di depan Uchiha Fugaku bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Pandangannya yang menusuk membuat kaki Hinata bergetar pelan.

"_Anata_, jangan menakutinya seperti itu!" kata Mikoto-san sambil menepuk punggung suaminya pelan.

"Hn." Pria separuh baya itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan melewati Hinata tanpa berbicara apapun pada gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tolong jangan diambil hati ya, Hinata-_chan_. Semua laki-laki Uchiha memang dingin dan yah, agak mengintimidasi, tapi jika kau sudah mengenalnya, aku yakin kau akan merasa aman jika dekat dengannya."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, diam-diam menyetujui hal itu dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha-_san _ duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menatapnya dengan alis yang berkerut, "Kau terlambat."

Hinata langsung berbungkuk sambil meminta maaf berulang kali.

"Hn."

Hinata langsung berdiri tegap dan melihat Uchiha-_san_ menjulurkan tangannya ke arahnya. Hinata pun bergegas ke arahnya dan memberikan kotak makan siang yang telah dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

Jika kau sakit, maka otomatis jabatanmu langsung naik menjadi raja dan semua orang di sekitar langsung menjadi bawahanmu—itulah yang tengah terjadi dengan Hinata saat ini.

"Bahuku pegal."

Maka Hinata akan memijat bahu Uchiha-_san_.

"Aku haus, bawakan aku teh."

"_Ha-hai."_

"Ganti saluran TV-nya."

"_Hai_."

_Piip—_

"Kecilkan volume-nya."

"_Hai_."

"Tehnya habis."

"A-akan aku seduh lagi."

.

.

"Bajuku basah. Cepat bawakan gantinya," ujar Uchiha-_san_ sambil melepas piyama-nya.

Muka Hinata lantas memerah, "Err… _an… anoo_… mungkin sebaiknya aku keluar?"

.

.

"Sebentar lagi libur musim panas."

Hinata menoleh sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Uchiha-_san_. "I-iya."

"Ini," kata Uchiha-_san_ sambil _Tanzaku_ berwarna biru kepada Hinata. _Tanzaku_ adalah guntingan kertas yang biasanya di pasang pada hiasan _Tanabata_.

Kebingungan singgah di pikiran Hinata, "_A-ano_, Uchiha-_san_, ini untuk apa?"

"Setelah selesai menulisnya, kau boleh menggantungnya di dahan bambu itu?" jawab Uchiha-_san_ sambil menunjuk ke arah dahan bambu di sudut ruangan.

Hinata tersenyum pelan, _ apa ini artinya aku boleh datang kemari lagi?_

.

.

.

"Lain kali," kata Uchiha-_san_ sambil memalingkan mukanya, "tambahkan tomat dalam _bento_ buatanmu itu."

Hinata tersenyum sumringah, "_Hai_!"

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hanabi pernah berkata pada Hinata jika apa yang ia rasakan hanyalah ketertarikan semata, bukan cinta.

'_Kau tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintainya?'_

Hinata diam kala itu, berkata dalam hati jika diam-diam dia tahu sedikit demi sedikit tentang Uchiha-_san_.

'_Dia tampan dan terlihat sempurna, mungkin karena itu kau menyukai? Setelah kau semakin mengenalnya, dan fantasimu terhadapnya meleleh dengan perlahan, mungkin perasaanmu padanya akan menghilang.'_

Hinata protes dalam diam.

Hinata mengenal pria itu, semakin lama semakin mengenalnya—memang fantasinya tentang bagaimana pria itu semakin meleleh, terpanaskan kenyataan, namun itu tidak membuat Hinata menjauh darinya.

'_Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua ini? Pada akhirnya kau tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk bersanding di sampingnya. Kenapa tidak menyerah saja sebelum kau terluka lebih dalam?'_

Tapi Hanabi, Hinata mencintai Uchiha Sasuke dan jika Hinata terluka karenanya, dia yakin dia akan baik-baik saja—_because now I'm still strong to fall for him over and over again._

.

.

.

.

"Kau melamun lagi Hinata."

Hinata tersentak dan berbalik menatap Sakura, "Ah, ma-maaf."

Sakura mendesah, "Padahal aku sudah mengajakmu ke pantai untuk bersenang-senang, tapi lihat dirimu! Berkhayal dari pagi sampai malam tentang Uchiha Sasuke itu. Kalau kau begitu menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya ke sini juga?"

Hinata langsung menunduk, terlihat semburat merah di ujung telinganya, "A-aku…"

Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Hinata, "_Alright, I know_, kau tidak punya keberanian untuk mengajaknya kan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Sebenarnya… aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi Uchiha-_san _sibuk jadi—" Hinata menatap Sakura yang tengan melotot tak percaya ke arahnya.

Ino yang berada di sampingnya—mereka telah menjadi akrab setelah dikenalkan oleh Sakura—menyembur air soda yang tengah diteguknya, "Kau-kau mengajak Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata menggangguk.

"Uchiha Sasuke yang dijuluki Pangeran Es yang punya kepribadian buruk dan kasar itu?"

"Iya."

"Uchiha Sasuke yang disebut jenius yang suka menyendiri itu?"

"Iya."

"Uchiha Sasuke yang berambut seperti pantat ayam dan berpenampilan sekelas _boyband_ Korea itu?"

Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak terlalu mengenal tentang _boyband_ Korea, tapi desas-desus mengatakan mereka sekelas dengan kasanova, "Err… iya." Dan rambut Uchiha-_san_ memang sedikit mirip dengan pantat ayam sih.

Ino semakin bersemangat dan menekan pertanyaannya, "Uchiha Sasuke yang digosipkan asexsual itu?"

"INO!" teriak Sakura sementara Hinata memerah.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya santai, "_Well_, dari yang kudengar dia _tidak_ pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun? Mencurigakan kan? Ada yang bilang dia pernah _dekat _dengan Suigetsu. Dekat dalam artian... tau kan maksudku? Hihihihihi..."

Sakura mendengus, "Tidak usah kau dengar si tukang gosip itu Hinata," kata Sakura pelan diiring teriakan '_hei!_' dari Ino di belakangnya. "Jadi, kau benar-benar mengajaknya?"

Hinata menggangguk.

Mata Sakura tambah melebar, "Wow, Hinata itu—"

"Benar-benar hebat-_dattebayo_!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sunyi.

_Siiiiinnngg…_

* * *

.

.

.

.

_PLAK_!

"_Itaiii!_""

"KAU!" roar Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Namikaze Naruto yang sedang memegang kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah? !"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu Sakura-_chan_!" jawab Naruto nyengir lebar.

Muka Sakura memerah, entah karena marah atau malu atau mungkin panas yang menyengat kala itu. Gadis itu maju dan bergerak untuk memukul pemuda itu lagi. Mereka berdua larut dalam pertengkaran yang terasa biasa bagi keduanya.

"Haaaa-aaahhh… Si _idiot stalker_ itu masih aja membuntuti Sakura eh? Lebih baik dia dilaporkan ke polisi saja," ujar Ino.

"Tapi Namikaze sendiri itu adalah polisi," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil, _lebih tepatnya detektif_.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Benarkah? Orang bodoh seperti itu jadi polisi?" tanya Ino tak percaya. "Ck ... _The world is sure become rotten_."

Hinata terkekeh kecil lantas memandang langit, memikirkan bagaimana seandainya Sasuke-ah, Uchiha-_san_ bisa berada di sini, bersamanya.

.

.

* * *

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

.

.

**Author Note**

**Well, harusnya episode berikutnya adalah chap terakhir. Maunya bikin 3shot tapi kalo nunggu kaya gitu, aku gak bakalan pernah update nhe fic. aku minta maaf karena lambat update-nya, tapi aku galau skripsi nih. haadehh...  
**

**aku ucapin makaaasiiii banget untuk semua yang udah review fic ini. aku seneng banget baca review kalian! beneran!**

**Review please?**


End file.
